This invention relates to portable electronic devices powered by proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells which produce water as a by-product of electricity generation. More specifically, the invention relates to portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers and the like, particularly those which employ a two-piece case, that are powered by PEM fuel cells and to associated units for recharging such fuel cells.
PEMs are a type of fuel cell wherein a chemical reaction occurs between hydrogen and oxygen converting chemical energy directly into electrical energy and efficiently generating power while the only by-product is water. Hydrogen for such fuel cells can be supplied from a variety of known sources. PEM fuel cells are well known, and such cells which use hydrogen and air to create electricity are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,625. Such fuel cells are commercially available from DeNora S.p.A. Atmospheric air is a readily available source for oxygen, and hydrogen is conveniently supplied from tanks loaded with granular metal alloys which store hydrogen as in the form of a hydride. Such hydrogen storage units are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,205, 5,512,145, 5,314,762, 5,976,725 and 6,057,051.
Certain of these patents disclose the incorporation of fuel cells of this general type in laptop personal computers (PCs). However, as of yet, these devices have been generally conceptual, and it has been felt that improvements in such systems are necessary before they will obtain widespread commercial acceptance. Accordingly, the industry has continued to pursue such improvements.
The invention provides portable electronic devices powered by PEM fuel cells which include arrangements for effectively and efficiently removing water generated at such fuel cells from the interior of a case, such as a case which holds the commonly used laptop personal computer.
The invention further provides a combination of such a PEM fuel cell-powered portable electronic device with an electrolyzer unit for efficiently recharging a hydrogen reservoir while at the same time powering the electronic device.
The invention also provides a portable personal computer which is powered by a PEM fuel cell that is incorporated within a two-piece case having the CPU in the base of the case and the display screen in the lid of the case, where air entering the base of the case is blown past the CPU, channeled to the lid and then leaves the case through exit openings in the lid after supplying oxygen to the PEM fuel cells that are located in the lid behind the display screen and removing heat therefrom.